


star crossed

by damnmysterytome



Series: star crossed lovers [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Costars AU, F/M, basically inspired by jon and deb at the premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen stepped out of the limo carefully, smoothing her dress over her legs as she stood straight. She squinted a bit, trying to see through the flashes of light. The cameras were something that she would never get used to. Holding her head up, Karen put on a bright smile and began walking down the red carpet. She waved to the photographers as she walked down the carpet, just wanting to get past them and down to the interviews now. Interviews she could do easily, posing for photographs? Not her favorite thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	star crossed

Karen stepped out of the limo carefully, smoothing her dress over her legs as she stood straight. She squinted a bit, trying to see through the flashes of light. The cameras were something that she would never get used to. Holding her head up, Karen put on a bright smile and began walking down the red carpet. She waved to the photographers as she walked down the carpet, just wanting to get past them and down to the interviews now. Interviews she could do easily, posing for photographs? Not her favorite thing.

She let out a breath of relief as she got passed the photographers, getting to the line of interviewers. She could see some of her co-stars littered along the line giving out their own interviews.

“Hi,” Karen said as one of the interviewers caught her attention. She walked towards them, pushing her hair from her face.

“Hi, Ms. Page.” The interviewer in front of her couldn’t have been more than 20 years old,with her hair pulled up into a high bun. She held a microphone in her hand, which was now held out towards Karen.

“Oh, please, call me Karen. Ms. Page makes me feel weird.” She said, flashing a bright smile.

“Karen, how are you feeling? Second season, new storylines, new cast members.”

Karen glanced up at the guy behind her who was filming and licked her lips, giving the camera a playful wink. Interviews she could do. “I feel great. Coming back for the second season, it’s a dream come true. Television is so fickle, that getting a second season can sometimes be really hard. So, I’m so happy that we get to come back and I really hope we get a third.” Karen pushed her hair from her face again, tucking strands of her hair behind her ears. “I love getting to do this, I’m so honored to play this character, I’m so honored to have gotten to play out this storyline you’re gonna get to see. I think fans are gonna be really happy.”

“You have new costars this season, namely Frank Castle, who plays this terrifying character that your character kind of gets involved with. Without spoiling anything, can you give us anything about it?”

“First, let me say that um, working with Frank is great. He’s a really talented guy and it’s funny because he’s this ray of sunshine that plays this force of nature and it’s so weird to see. But yeah, our characters intertwine throughout this season, um, and I’m really lucky to get to work with him.” Karen spoke, resting her hands together in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the man in question having his own interview not more than two interviewers down. “I mean, Frank really got into this character and there were times that we’d be cut for lunch and I genuinely didn’t know who I was talking to, Frank or the character. I could probably talk about him all day if you’d let me.”

“And I would if you didn’t have so many more interviews to do today.”

Karen laughed softly and stood with the woman for a few more minutes to discuss the show before she let her go, and Karen stepped back a few, finding Foggy and Matt and posing for a few photos with the two of them, squished in between them. Once they had finished posing for the photos, she moved a bit down the line before coming back behind Frank.

She pressed her hand against Frank’s back and leaned forward so her lips were on his ear. “I really want a cheeseburger.” She murmured against his ear, pulling away slowly.

Frank jumped a bit, having not expected Karen to come up behind him. “Do you not want me to come back for season three? Gonna give me a damn heart attack.”

Karen let out a laugh and leaned forward again, pressing her lips into his cheek and slipping her arm around his waist. “I’ve been waiting for a few minutes to come talk to you but you won’t stop talking. I didn’t want to interrupt your interview!” She said, letting out a laugh.

“You can interrupt me any day.” Frank said with a grin, for a moment both of them forgot that not only were there hundreds of people around them but there was a camera on them. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment before Karen began to pull away, a flash from a camera reminding her just where they were. “I’ll get you that cheeseburger later.” He said once Karen was already onto her next interview.

Karen laughed and turned her head back to look at him. “I’ll hold you to that.” She said before turning and continuing down the carpet.

Frank watched her walk away for a moment before turning back to the interviewer, clearing his throat. “The best, that’s the best right there."

 

 


End file.
